


And They All Lived...

by jswritingblog



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Destroy The Reapers Ending, Post-Mass Effect 3, Pregnancy, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswritingblog/pseuds/jswritingblog
Summary: Rewritten and updated to fit commissioner preferences. Certain events revealed in the first draft will occur in the second at a later time.A month after the Destroy the Reapers ending of Mass Effect 3, the crews past and present of the Normandy go to John Shepard's memorial service; while there, they learn that he's still alive. While Shepard no longer has the Reapers to worry about, that doesn't mean he can rest easy, especially not in his personal relationships.Commissioned by CoreyPeters on DeviantArt.
Relationships: Liara T'soni/Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. A Moment Too Soon

“So, I guess this is it.” Garrus gazed across the mess hall, hands in his lap. “Goodbye for real, I mean.”

Tali huffed, crossing her arms. “I still think they should have waited longer. He could still be alive!”

Garrus turned toward Tali, eyes sad. “Tali, it’s been a month, and you know Admiral Hackett made Shepard a priority. If the Alliance hasn’t found him by now, I don’t think they will.”

Tali shook her head. “He’s beaten impossible odds before. He’ll do it again, I know it.”

Garrus sighed. He was wearing a set of long white robes, and his scope was put away. Tali wore an ornate robe.

Wrex entered the mess hall. He noticed Garrus and Tali and turned toward them. “You working on your part of the eulogy?”

Garrus nodded. “Wouldn’t be right for just one of us to speak. We were all his crew. You have your part done?”

“Yeah. Pretty damn good, I think.” Wrex chuckled.

Garrus smirked and looked over at Tali. “Bet you his wife helped him on it.”

“I know how to give a speech, turian. Ask my men.” Wrex grumbled.

“To a bunch of battle-hungry krogan, sure.” Garrus grinned. “But Shepard’s memorial service isn’t strictly to a bunch of battle-hungry krogan. And you didn’t deny her involvement.”

Wrex sighed. “Okay, yeah. My wife did check it over for me. You happy?”

“There we go. How is she, anyway?” Garrus relaxed. “Recovered from everything?”

“She’s tired. Being pregnant can do that, I think. It’ll be a few more months before the baby gets here. We’ll be ready for him. Or, at least, as ready as parents can ever be. You thinking about kids, turian?”

Garrus jolted. “Kids? Me? Nah. I’d probably drop a baby if it started wiggling—”

Wrex chortled. “Give it five years. How about you, q—” Tali froze. Wrex cut himself off, seeming to realize who he was talking to. “…Never mind.” A long, heavy pause. Wrex cleared his throat. “How many people are speaking at this thing again? Pretty sure it’s going to take days if everyone who wants a word in gets one.”

Tali paused, totaling up people in her head. “Well, I’m speaking. So is Major Alenko. And you. And Joker. And Admiral Hackett. And Garrus. And Liara. And one of the Councilors. Probably others. So…yes, it is going to take a while. I still think it’s a waste of time. He’ll come back. He has to.”

Wrex and Garrus looked at each other. “Zorah—” Wrex started to speak.

“I know the odds, Urdnot Wrex. But he’s beaten them before. He will again.” There was a pleading tone in Tali’s voice.

Wrex shook his head, sighing. Tali looked down. “…I see I am alone in my optimism.” She sounded resigned.

Garrus put a hand on Tali’s shoulder. “I know you loved him, Tali. I know it’s hard. It’s hard for all of us—”

“He’s going to come back!” Tali shrugged Garrus’s hand off her shoulder and stood, striding toward the elevator.

“Tali!” Garrus stood, but Tali didn’t turn around. She went into the elevator, probably headed for engineering.

Garrus sat, resting his head in his hands. Wrex leaned forward, sympathetic. “She’ll pull through. She has a people to lead, and she’s tough.”

“I know. It’s just hard to see her like this, you know?”

“I know. But don’t sweat it too much, turian. She handled the Reapers. She can handle a broken heart.”

  
****

  
The galaxy had argued at length as to where to hold the memorial. A stadium on the Citadel would have been large enough to hold a significant portion of those who wanted to come; unfortunately, the Citadel had been mostly destroyed in the final battle against the Reapers. Earth was another choice, but many of the same problems threatened the observance. Eventually, it was decided that the memorial would be held on Mindoir in the colony’s largest baseball stadium, which had been relatively untouched by the Collector visit a few months before. The press turned out in force, broadcasting the memorial to all corners of the galaxy.

At exactly two PM Eastern Standard Time, Admiral Hackett stood at the podium haphazardly erected on the pitcher’s mound, clearing his throat. “Citizens of the galaxy.” The crowds in the stands fell silent, watching Hackett carefully. Hackett paused, noticeably uncomfortable. “Today, we honor the man who made sure we could be here. Commander John Shepard. Loyal Alliance soldier, esteemed Council Spectre, beloved captain of the Normandy. Hero of the Battle of the Citadel, destroyer of the Collectors and Reapers. Champion of the entire galaxy.”

A muffled sob escaped one of the makeshift pews arranged in the infield. Liara was holding her hands to her face. Kaidan draped an arm around her shoulders. Hackett didn’t turn around, instead waiting for the noise to quiet. After about a minute, it did, and Hackett continued. “Today, you will hear from those who knew him. His crew. His colleagues. His friends. It is my hope that in doing this, we repay even a tiny fraction of the debt we owe Commander Shepard, as sizable as it is. He bought us our futures with his life. It is the least we can do to look back and honor him.” Admiral Hackett paused again. “I would say more, but I am unsure if there is anything more I have a right to say. Major Al—?”

Admiral Hackett’s comm rang. He flushed red, and the crowd glared. He moved to turn it off, then noticed that the call was marked urgent and from the Sol system. He blinked, then answered, irate. “This had better be—Oh. _Oh_.” After listening a few more moments, he hung up. “Well. It appears we may have held this memorial too soon. Commander Shepard is on-board the _SSV Okinawa_.”

The crowd gasped, bursting into pandemonium. Liara looked up. Garrus’s mouth fell open. “What?”

Miranda snorted. “It figures.”

Tali grinned. “I knew you wouldn’t leave now, Shepard. _Keelah se’lai_.”

  
****

  
It took three days for even the former crew of the Normandy to determine where the _SSV Okinawa_ had left Shepard, given that the Alliance and Council didn’t want the press and public to descend on him. It was a hospital in the colonies—not far from Mindoir, actually.

Tali ran into the room first. She moved to hug Shepard, then thought better of it, not sure what his injuries were. “Shepard! I knew you’d come back!”

Shepard smiled, propped up in his hospital bed by pillows. Every visible inch of him was scarred or bandaged, but he was at least clean. “What, did someone think I was toast, Tali?”

Garrus walked in behind Tali. “Uh, yeah. We were kind of at your memorial when Admiral Hackett got the call.”

Shepard laughed. “I see they wasted no time. Easier to mourn a hero than it is to deal with him.”

Shepard’s entire surviving crew, past and present, scrambled in. Wrex beamed. “Shepard! Good to see you in one piece.”

Shepard turned toward Wrex. “You’re welcome.”

Wrex howled with laughter. “Yeah, he’s fine. Or at least he’s going to be.”

Kaidan pushed his way to the front of the crowd. “I’ve got something for you.” He passed over a bottle of liquor.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “You brought that to my memorial? Major, do you have a problem we should know about?”

Kaidan laughed. “No, Commander. I bought it at the hospital gift shop.”

“Oh. Gotcha. We’ll share this when I’m clear to drink again.” Shepard smiled. “I came this far. I’m not dying over a shot of booze.”

The crowd chuckled, though there was a nervous undertone. “You’re going to be all right, right, Shepard?” Liara looked over.

Shepard nodded. “I was a wreck when they brought me in, but I’m feeling a lot better now. I’ll be out in a few weeks. Don’t worry too much. I’ve seen worse.”

Liara nodded. “I know. I just wanted to make sure.”

One of the doctors—a taller blonde woman—entered the room, annoyed. “The commander needs rest. I understand you’re all glad to see him, but one at a time.”

Shepard opened his mouth to speak. The doctor cut him off. “I know your opinion on the matter, but if you want your condition to improve, you need rest.”

Shepard glowered and leaned back against the pillows.

The crowd looked amongst themselves. “Tali’Zorah first.” Kaidan said.

Wrex nodded. “Makes sense.” The crowd murmured in assent.

Tali looked over at Shepard as the others left, seeming contemplative. “Shepard. I’m glad you’re back.”

Shepard moved to grab Tali’s hand. “Glad to be back—ugh!” He cringed, obviously in pain.

“Shepard, careful!” Tali jolted, making sure her lover was comfortable. “Don’t make it worse!”

Shepard chuckled. “Okay, okay. We’ll save contact for after I’m feeling better.” He grinned. He knew Tali was blushing, even if he couldn’t see it at present.

“Of course. I’m looking forward to it.” Tali paused. “Now that this business with the Reapers is all over…I know you’ll probably want to return to the Normandy. I’m fine with that.”

“Let me guess. You want that house on Rannoch.” Shepard leaned forward, grinning.

“Yes. I have my position as Admiral to consider as well. As much as I would like to in some respects, I will not be able to return to the Normandy permanently. But I do want to continue our relationship!”

“Our relationship survived the Reapers, Tali. It can survive a little distance. And besides…I was thinking of taking missions closer to Rannoch if and when I can. With what I’ve done for the galaxy, I think that’s something I can ask. You’ll be seeing me, don’t worry.”

Tali clasped her hands together. “Oh, Shepard! This is going to be wonderful!”

“It is, Tali. We made it.” Shepard smiled.

Tali leaned in to hug Shepard—first quickly, then, after a pause, more carefully. She gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling away from areas that seemed to bother him. Shepard gingerly raised his arms, managing something close to reciprocation. The pair remained like that for a while, enjoying each others’ company. Eventually, Tali pulled away. “Should I send someone else in?”

“If you’re ready. We probably should get someone else in here before Dr. Wayfield catches me doing anything that looks like straining myself. She’s a tightass, really.”

“I don’t blame her. You took a beating, Shepard.”

“I’ve seen worse. Now, who’s next?”


	2. Roadblocks and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforeseen complication almost keeps Shepard from leaving the hospital; once it's resolved, the crew of the Normandy celebrates as a whole...and Tali and Shepard celebrate afterward privately. This chapter contains a sex scene.

“…You want to keep me for a few more tests?” Shepard pursed his lips, obviously annoyed.

Dr. Wayfield, standing in a sealed suit, crossed her arms. “Yes. While your body appears to have healed adequately, we discovered something in a complete genetic scan that merits closer investigation.”“Hm?” Shepard leaned forward. “My DNA? That’s…strange. And it wasn’t in Alliance records?”

“No. There appears to have been a change between your last complete genetic mapping and the one that was taken when we brought you in. We need to make sure that the changes were not…Reaper-based.”

Shepard sighed. “…Shit. I understand, but shit.”

Dr. Wayfield raised an eyebrow. “Do you know when this change may have occurred?”

“I have a guess. Is Miranda Lawson still here?”

Dr. Wayfield sighed. “Yes, but we don’t believe that Cerberus was the cause of this change. When we requested what remained of your Project Lazarus medical records from her, she was surprisingly forthcoming. The genetic scans taken by Cerberus before and after your revival matched each other…and matched your current genetic profile. If these records are to be believed, the changes we’ve discovered occurred between your last Alliance genetic mapping and the mapping done when Cerberus recovered you.”

“I see. Miranda…she has no reason to lie at this point. Besides maybe avoiding pissing me off, but then she was never someone to spare feelings. That’s one option out. You think it was Sovereign? That’s the only Reaper I had contact with before Cerberus in any capacity.”

“That’s our best guess, and if it’s right, we’re going to need to watch you carefully. We don’t know what this genetic alteration may do. Even now that the Reapers are destroyed, it may have undesirable effects that could endanger you and others.”

Shepard gritted his teeth. “I see. Is it contagious? Like the krogan genophage?”

“Most likely not, at least through an airborne or waterborne vector. Otherwise, the other human members of your crew would likely have it by now. We scanned them, and they do not. Of course, that may change if there is some form of dormancy and activation involved. Which is why we need more tests.”

Shepard sank into the hospital bed. “…I understand.” God dammit, why?

****

“What do you mean, we can’t see him? We just did!” Wrex snarled at the nurse, obviously considering charging.

“He is in quarantine—as are you—due to discoveries we made regarding his genetic code. After we run tests to make sure none of you have been altered in unknown ways from previous genetic scans, you will be free to go. He, on the other hand, will be kept in quarantine indefin—”

“He’s been genetically altered? Cerberus do it?” Garrus narrowed his eyes.

“No. It was previous to Project Lazarus, so we believe it may have been Sovereign.”

The crowd fell silent, looking amongst themselves. Then, Liara’s eyes widened. “Excuse me, but I believe I may have another explanation—one that’s far more benign. You are aware of Shepard’s contact with the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime? As well as his use of the Cipher, which was also Prothean technology?”

The nurse paused. “That is an option we have also considered. However, without solid evidence that the genetic interference was purely Prothean in nature, we have safety concerns.”

Liara looked the nurse in the eye. “I have studied Prothean technology and culture for centuries. I believe I may be able to find you solid evidence.” There was an edge to her voice.

“If you can, by all means. However, in the meantime, you must visit him in sealed suits as the medical staff does.”

Liara nodded, stepping back. There was a steely glint in her eye.

As soon as the nurse left, Jacob turned to Liara. “You’ll get us some evidence, right?”

“Of course. I know where to start, in fact.”

****

Liara sat at a table at another location of Apollo’s Cafe on Thessia, drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up as another asari approached and sat across from her.

“Dr. T’Soni. I came as quickly as I could. So, there’s a way I can help you?”

Liara nodded. “Shiala. You and the other Zhu’s Hope colonists had genetic scans done after remaining problems from the Thorian possession surfaced?”

Shiala looked away. “…Yes. One of the less invasive tests earlier on.”

“Would you be willing to give me your genetic scan in particular, as well as the scans of the other colonists?”

“For you and your commander, yes. Though I’d like to know why you need them.” Shiala seemed confused.

Liara looked around, then leaned in. “I’ll tell you—I’ll owe you that much if this works—but you must not tell anyone else. Do you understand?”

Shiala nodded.

Liara continued. “When Shepard was recovered after the Reapers were destroyed, the doctors who were treating him discovered some genetic abnormalities that weren’t present in his initial Alliance genetic scans. Subsequent scans suggest that the changes occurred before his…Cerberus involvement.”

“I see. What does that have to do with me?” Shiala blinked.

“One of the possible sources of the changes is Sovereign, which would be an obvious safety hazard. However, the Cipher is another possible source.”

“And since I have the Cipher as well…they could look for analogous alterations in our genetic material.” Shiala nodded, pausing. “…Though. I was indoctrinated as well. Any analogous genetic alterations could be attributed to Reaper contact anyway.”

“Yes. However, we also have genetic scans from several severely indoctrinated sapients on file, including humans and asari, as well as the Illusive Man’s work on indoctrination. Basic indoctrination without partial husk transformation does not alter genetic code as far as we can tell.”

“I see. How are the two of you?” Shiala smiled at Liara.

Liara looked away. “…We’re not like that anymore. Just friends.”

“Really? I thought—”

“I thought, too.” An awkward pause. Liara collected herself. “But that’s not my business here.”

Shiala nodded. “Anything else I can do?” Her eyes were sympathetic.

“Not that I can think of. Thank you for your time, Shiala.” Liara’s voice was sharper than she would have liked.

****

“So it was the Cipher?” Shepard let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“From the genetic scans of the asari who gave you the Cipher, yes. The analogous portions of genetic material have similar alterations. It would be wise for you to schedule regular appointments to keep tabs on your condition, but for the time being we have judged the genetic alterations benign, or at least not likely to cause Reaper-related trouble.” Dr. Wayfield allowed herself a faint smile.

“Thank God.” Shepard smiled. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“A few other things, none of them set to interfere with your length or quality of life. I’ve sent your updated medical file to you and your ship’s doctor, given that I assume you would prefer to read about them on your own time. You will be free to leave in an hour. I assume you wish to return to the Normandy?”  
“Of course. Once I’m cleared to be back on missions, anyway.”

“Oh, you can return before that, at least for a day. I heard your friends have something planned. I’d head straight there if I were you.” Dr. Wayfield’s smile grew.

An hour passed, and Shepard was cleared to leave the hospital. When Shepard cleared the airlock on the Normandy, he was met with lonely silence. His brows knit together, confused. Then, a communicator beeped. Shepard looked at it.

_In the lounge, Shepard. We’ve got something special for you._

Shepard smiled and made his way down to the lounge. He was met with almost the entire crews, past and present, of the Normandy squeezed into the room…and at its center, a massive layer cake.

“Welcome back, Shepard!” Garrus elbowed Shepard, grinning. The crowed chattered assent, gathering around him. “We have an open bar, some nice music…”

Shepard laughed. “I knew you guys would come through.” He looked through the crowd, then paused, concerned. “Where’s T—”

Sudden movement drew his eyes toward the cake. It exploded into several pieces, scattering and spattering all over the lounge. Tali stood at the center, half-covered by the remainder of the cake. “Surprise, Shep—”

Shepard started laughing, gasping for breath. Tali climbed out of the cake, walking over. “Are you—”

"Oh, Tali. I’m fine. That was great.” He grinned, embracing his lover. “It’s good to be back. For a day, at least.”

Tali laughed in relief, and the crowd followed suit, breaking up to dance, drink, or socialize.

****

When Shepard decided it was time to leave the party, he went to find Tali, wrapping an arm around her when he did. “You ready to go?”

Tali jolted, but Shepard knew she was smiling. “Of course.”

The two walked to the elevator, Shepard moving his arm to Tali’s waist. Shepard looked over as they got in. “You never gave up on me?”

“Never, Shepard.” Tali gazed back.

“…I probably would have given up on me, Tali. I almost did a few times during that month.” He raised a hand to Tali’s mask. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Shepard. For not giving up. I would have missed you unbearably, and I’m sure everyone else—”

“I understand, Tali. I understand.” The two entered Shepard’s cabin, and Shepard removed Tali’s mask, drawing her into a kiss.

Tali leaned into the kiss, one hand moving toward the waistband of Shepard’s pants. Shepard opened his eyes for a moment, carefully lowering Tali back onto his bed. Tali allowed the guidance, gazing up at Shepard with pure love. Shepard caressed Tali’s face with his hand, then quickly rifled through the drawer of his nightstand, finding a specialized condom for human-quarian sexual activity to prevent cross-species fluid contact. He finished pulling down his pants and underwear, offering his dick to Tali. She smiled and unwrapped the condom, gently sliding it on, rubbing her practiced hands down his shaft. It sprang to attention, and Shepard groaned. “God, those _hands_ , Tali’Zorah. I almost don’t need to be inside you.”

“But I’m sure you want to be. Uncover me, Shepard.” Tali relaxed on the bed, rolling slightly so that her suit would be easier to pull off.

“Of course.” Shepard lowered Tali’s hood, carefully removing her shawl, then got to work on her suit. One by one, the normally-sealed pieces of her suit were removed. First the sleeves, then the upper torso, revealing gorgeous breasts, then the lower torso and legs. Shepard grinned when he saw that Tali was obviously aroused. “More than ready for me, I see.”

“Yes, Shepard. Please.” She laughed, slightly nervous. She was beautiful, laid bare on the bed for him, flushed and ready. Her dark hair fanned out from her head across the pillows, and her chest heaved gently with her breath. Shepard could almost hear her heart pounding.

“How do you want it, _as’vah_?” Shepard climbed on top of Tali. He still didn’t know much Khelish—he planned on learning more once he returned to duty—but Tali had taught him a little pillow-talk.

“Start gentle, please. We haven’t joined in quite some time. And you’re…well.” Tali blushed even harder.

Shepard nodded and carefully pressed the tip of his dick into Tali’s equivalent of a pussy. She squeaked in pleasure. “You want more, Tali?” Shepard placed his hands on the bed on either side of his lover.

“Y-yes. I can take more. Just—ah!” Tali yelped as Shepard slid himself deeper.

Shepard paused for a moment. “Is that okay?”

“Yes! Oh, _keelah_ , I missed you. Keep going!”

Shepard withdrew slightly, then thrust, starting gently. Tali bucked her hips in concert with his movements. “God, Tali, you’re so good.” Shepard groaned. “So good for me.”

Tali squealed and gasped, babbling. “Yes, John, yes, Shepard, _keelah_ , yes, yes…”

Shepard began thrusting faster. He could feel orgasm building within him. It wouldn’t be long now, and by the look and sound of Tali, it wouldn’t be long for her either.

After a few more seconds, Tali cried out, legs trembling, pussy spasming violently around Shepard’s dick. She was almost in tears from pleasure, and she whimpered as she met Shepard’s gaze. The variance in stimulation pushed Shepard over the edge, too, and he groaned as he came, cum shooting into the condom.

After a moment, Shepard pulled out and rolled off of Tali, lying next to her. After he took off and threw away the condom, Tali nestled into him, quiet.

“…We won’t have to worry about anything like the Reapers happening again, right?” Tali looked into Shepard’s eyes. “I won’t lose you again?” While the nirvana of orgasm was still wearing off, there was a definite note of fear in that question.

“No, Tali. You won’t.” Even though a voice in Shepard’s head reminded him that he couldn’t be sure, that the life of a military man was dangerous…neither of his heads would let him ruin the moment. “You won’t. Now let’s rest.” Shepard pressed the button on his nightstand to turn off the lights. They would worry about more cleanup tomorrow.


	3. Happy Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Tali wake the morning after Shepard's release party to find that Tali has become sick from cross-species fluid contact (their condom broke); other, far more surprising consequences of that night become apparent a month later. Meanwhile, Tali contacts Liara regarding a romantic arrangement.

When Shepard woke the next morning, he laid a hand on Tali’s shoulder to find it unreasonably warm. He paused, then gently shook her to wake her.

“Mmm…Shepard? I don’t feel well…” She shifted in the bed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Shepard helped Tali out of the bed, quickly finding himself supporting her. “I don’t think this is normal. Is it?”

“Not to…not to this degree. I’ve gotten used to contact with you, at least to some extent. And I made sure the cabin was sanitized so that we could sleep together. Something…something isn’t right.”

Shepard continued to help Tali into the shower, turning on the disinfecting setting. “Do you want me to get Dr. Chakwas?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Tali smiled, cheeks flushed with fever. Shepard gently helped his lover clean herself up, then helped her back into her suit and onto the bed. He then used the intercom. “Dr. Chakwas? Are you still here?”

“Yes, Captain.” Dr. Chakwas replied within a minute or two. “Though I’ll admit to enjoying myself slightly too much last night.” Shepard could hear the hangover in her voice.

“If you’re not feeling well enough to come, send someone else, but Tali’s not feeling well. And it’s worse than it usually is after…you know.”

Dr. Chakwas paused. “I’ll be right up.”

Shepard smiled. “Good.” He turned off the intercom and looked over to Tali. Her mask was back on, so he couldn’t see her face, but he could tell she wasn’t feeling well. “Do you have any idea why this happened?”

“No! We did the same things that we usually do to keep my allergic reaction to a minimum. I’m not sure what could have gone wrong…” Tali shivered.   
Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out.”

There was a knock at the cabin door. Shepard opened it to find Dr. Chakwas with a handheld-scanner. He stood aside to allow the doctor in. “May I see her?” Dr. Chakwas sounded tired.

“Of course.” Shepard led Dr. Chakwas over to the bed. 

Dr. Chakwas used some of the ports and equipment on Tali’s suit to collect saliva and blood samples, as well as a rudimentary visual scan and vitals. After a few minutes, Dr. Chakwas looked between the two of them. “I’m going to have to ask a very personal question.”

Tali nodded. “You are a doctor. You have a right.”

Dr. Chakwas nodded. “I assume you use some method of avoiding cross-species fluid contact?”

Shepard nodded. “Of course. We have special condoms. Are you telling me the one we used failed?”

Dr. Chakwas paused. “Most likely.”

Shepard swore. “We should have purchased new ones. I was just so excited to be back that…I’m sorry, Tali. I’m so sorry.”

Tali shook her head. “I should have brought it up too. We both overlooked the obvious. And I won’t die from the allergic reaction, I can tell you that much. I’ll just not feel good for a few days. Like the human flu, I think.” Tali gagged. 

Shepard moved to help her upright. “Do you need to get to the toilet?”

“Yes.” Tali gagged again, obviously trying not to throw up.

After helping his lover to the toilet and taking her mask off, Shepard returned to Dr. Chakwas. “Is there anything you can give her to help?”

“Yes. I’ll send up medication to combat the allergic reaction when I return to sickbay. Be careful, Shepard.” Dr. Chakwas watched Shepard carefully before leaving.

It took about an hour or so before Tali convinced Shepard to leave for breakfast. “They’ll want to see you before they get dropped off,” she said, trying not to look as bad as she felt. “I’ll be fine. And if I’m not, I’ll send you and Dr. Chakwas a message, okay?”

When Shepard arrived in the mess hall, a few of the people who’d come to celebrate Shepard’s release from the hospital were there, most having already finished breakfast. Wrex was seated by himself over in the corner, and a good sniff would reveal why. As usual, he’d elected to prepare his own fare, none of which tended to be appetizing at all to non-krogan. The mess sergeant had had protested the first time, but eight-hundred pounds of krogan convinced him to allow someone else to cook for a few minutes. He looked over. “A little too much fun for Tali’Zorah last night?” He grinned.

Shepard didn’t return the grin. “Yes. We messed up, and now she’s sick.”

Wrex’s grin disappeared. “Oh.” He didn’t seem to know what else to say.

Garrus walked into mess and walked over to Shepard and Wrex, wrinkling what passed for a nose. “Damn, Wrex, what the hell is—Shepard. Is everything okay?” Garrus seemed concerned.

“It’ll be okay eventually. Tali’s just not feeling well.” Shepard looked ashamed.

“…I’m sure you didn’t mean to, whatever happened.” Garrus shook his head. “It just comes with the territory, from what I’ve heard.”

Shepard nodded, but didn’t say anything else.

****

“Welcome back to duty, Loco.” James slapped Shepard on the back.

“Vega. I thought you’d have your own ship by now.” Shepard smiled. “How’s the promotion working out?”

“They’re thinking about it. My own ship, I mean. For now, I’m just fine serving right here. And it’s tough, but I’m glad. I needed it.”

Shepard stood in the shuttle bay a month after he was released from the hospital, looking around. “Captain James Vega. I can’t say I wouldn’t miss you, but it has a nice ring to it.”

James laughed. “Good you think so.”

The ship’s new AI—EDI 2—spoke up. “Commander Shepard, you have an urgent message from Rannoch waiting at your terminal.”

Shepard’s heart sank. “Good news or bad news, E-2?”

“I am currently unqualified to make that assessment.”

James looked at Shepard. “Go.”

Shepard half-ran to the elevator, then sprinted into his cabin. His hands trembled as he put in his password. Was she dead? Injured? In legal trouble?

The subject of the message—”Important news”—didn’t help. Shepard opened it, swallowing.

_John:_

Okay, so she was alive and well enough to send the message herself. That was good.

_I understand if you don’t end up believing what I’m about to tell you, but I’m pregnant. The pregnancy, as much as this seems impossible, must be yours, as I have never been intimate with anyone else._

Shepard’s eyes widened. His first thought, of course, was that she was lying. Thinking about it further, though, there were things that didn’t add up. Tali knew that Shepard was a reasonably smart man. Both of them were aware of the drastic genetic differences between humans and quarians. If she wanted to save face, telling an incredibly bald-faced lie wouldn’t be the way to do it—she would be far more likely to admit she had been seeing someone else in his absence and ask forgiveness. She must sincerely believe that this pregnancy was his, for whatever reason. Shepard kept reading.

_Knowing that, I have undergone basic paternity testing, and the pregnancy, while composed of dextro-amino acids as a quarian would be, has genes that would match yours if it were levo-amino-composed. The condom broke when we last were intimate, so I can understand how it happened spatially, but I’m trying to determine how you were able to produce dextro-amino sperm, which is what seems to have happened. I’ve sent over copies of the paternity tests._

Okay, that was…interesting. Was that possible? Shepard’s head spun. He opened the attachment that came with the message, looking over the results. He only understood some of them. He would have to consult with a doctor. He navigated back to the message.

_As you can imagine, I’d like to see you to figure out what we should do next. Send me a time and place where you’d be available._

_Tali_

Shepard took a deep breath. Okay. First things first. He sent for Dr. Chakwas over the intercom.

“Yes, Captain?” Dr. Chakwas seemed jovial at first, then noticed the look on Shepard’s face. “Is everything all right?”

“I’m not sure. I have a question for you. Could you make sense of these?” Shepard opened the paternity tests on his computer.

Dr. Chakwas looked them over. “This appears to be a quarian—no, wait. Dextro-amino, but not…Shepard, what is this?” Dr. Chakwas looked over at Shepard, eyes wide. “If I didn’t know you better than that, I’d assume this was something you’d put together to prank me. What’s going on?”

Shepard shook his head. “I’m not sure myself. Tali says she’s pregnant and that I’m the father.”

“That’s…that’s nonsense, Shepard. I know you love her, but—”

Shepard nodded. “That’s what I thought at first, too. But thinking about it, she knows that I wouldn’t just fall for that kind of lie. I don’t think she’d tell that kind of lie, even if she was cheating. At the very least, she believes it’s true.”

Dr. Chakwas paused, then nodded. “I would like to speak to the people who analyzed these tests, though. Just to confirm no one fabricated them, even if Tali herself wasn’t part of it. Someone could be taking advantage of possible delusion on her part.”

“She wants me to come meet her when I can. If you want to come, that would probably be a good idea.”

“Of course.” Dr. Chakwas tried to smile. “I wish Dr. Solus were here. This was related to his field of expertise.”

Shepard quieted. “It was.” There was a long, heavy pause. 

“Anything else, Commander?”

“Actually, yes.” Shepard paused. “It’s the files that the doctors at the hospital I recovered at sent me out with. I’d like you there to help me read through them and translate if something has too much medical jargon for a soldier like me to get.”

Dr. Chakwas smiled. “I wouldn’t underestimate yourself, Commander. Still, I would be glad to assist you. I assume you think that there may be something there that will help you?”

“Yes. Dr. Wayfield said that while there was nothing that would affect my quality or length of life, there were changes to my body based on the Prothean genetic alterations. It could mean something for this situation.”

“Of course.”

Shepard pulled up the files on his computer and the two started reading. It was about fifteen minutes in when they came across the passage.

“…Heavens. Shepard, it would require beating nigh-impossible odds, but…if that says what I think it says…”

Shepard cleared his throat. “’Prothean quadruple-helix genetic structure allows for the production (where applicable) and use of both levo- and dextro-amino acids. If enough dextro-amino acids were to accumulate in the patient’s system, it is possible that his body would attempt to incorporate them into the patient’s molecular structure similarly to levo-amino acids based on alterations 2X-B and 15-D. Extended observation needed to confirm’. You think…?”

“Again, theoretically possible. Highly, highly unlikely that a dextro-amino structure would work correctly in a mostly levo-amino cell, causing the cell to most likely commit apoptosis, and then even more unlikely that an entire cell would be created from dextro-amino material, and then—”

“But theoretically possible.”

“Yes.” Dr. Chakwas looked Shepard in the eye.

A huge, goofy grin spread across Shepard’s face. “I think we have our answer. I’ve beaten incredible odds before. Dr. Chakwas, the kid is mine.”

Dr. Chakwas smiled in spite of herself “It isn’t 100%, Shepard.”

“I know, I know. But I have a good feeling. I’ll let you know possible times when I can see Tali. I’ll see if I can get you leave to come with me.”

“Of course, Commander.”

“Feel free to head back down to medbay. I’ll let you know if I need anything else.” Shepard nodded. 

As soon as Dr. Chakwas left, Shepard looked over his schedule. He had things he needed to do, but he could meet Tali on Rannoch in about a week, circumstances willing. He opened a new draft for a message, taking a deep breath and trying to hold himself to the chair.

_Tali:_

_I’m sure you expect me to have misgivings, and I suppose I could still be wrong. But Dr. Chakwas and I found something in my hospital files that showed me that what you said is possible. I’d like to confirm this with the people who did the paternity tests for our friends and whoever else finds out, but I believe you. Let’s meet next Friday at your home on Rannoch. If this is okay, I’m bringing Dr. Chakwas to help interpret._

_John_

After reading it over, Shepard sent the message, humming to himself.

****

Later that evening, after most of the crew that wasn’t on duty had gone to bed, Liara sat at her workstation, sifting through a fresh cache of information. Liara’s work was interrupted by a message sent to her personal account from Tali’Zorah. She opened it.

_Liara:_

_I don’t know if Shepard’s told you yet, but I’m pregnant! Don’t worry, I didn’t cheat on him._

Liara’s head spun. If this was true…was it a sperm-donor situation? Or a swingers’ arrangement? It could be either. Either way, Liara would be glad to accept that Tali and Shepard had a known arrangement that led to this pregnancy. Liara still loved Shepard—that much was true, and it had broken her heart to see him see someone else—but it was because she still loved him that she didn’t want to see his heart broken.

_Shepard (and Dr. Chakwas) are going to meet me at my house on Rannoch next week to discuss the pregnancy. If you have the time, I’d like you to be there. We have shared interests to discuss. I wasn’t sure before, but watching you a little at the memorial and then at the afterparty, I’m almost positive you’re not over Shepard now._

Liara bit her lip. Was she really that obvious? Apparently.

_Don’t worry, I’m not upset! Or afraid. I actually have an idea based on some old quarian practices, if you’re open to it. We can discuss it in more detail if you come._

_Tali_

Liara blinked. Was Tali suggesting what Liara thought she was? A quick online search confirmed what Liara was thinking—before the geth had taken Rannoch from the quarians, marriages and romantic relationships that involved more than two people were fairly common. The practice had fallen out of favor during the migrant period due to the general one-child policy, but now that the quarians were planetside again, some were reviving it.

What did she think about this?

Her first impulse was to reject the possibility. Even if it was an honored quarian practice, she was an asari, and being in a polyamorous relationship would feed into certain negative stereotypes. 

On the other hand…she could have Shepard again. Even if it wasn’t to herself. And Tali…she had to admit, Tali seemed cute from what Liara could tell. Liara blushed. Really? That was one of the first things she thought of? She would have to think about this. Hard.

But it couldn’t do any harm to talk about it, she assured herself. That was fine.

She sent a quick message back confirming that she would be glad to discuss possible arrangements, then half-staggered off to bed. There was more work to be done, but she was certain she wouldn’t be able to do it in this condition.

It would wait until tomorrow.


End file.
